gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Mike Toreno (mission)
Get inside the car. Use the reading from the SIGNAL bar to find the van. Kill those goons. Destroy the Van. Get the hell outta here before the cops come! Get Toreno away from the burning van before the cops arrive. Lose the heat! Get to the Pay 'n' Spray. Get back to the Pleasure Domes. }} Mike Toreno is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, given to protagonist Carl Johnson from Jizzy's Pleasure Domes at Battery Point, San Fierro, San Andreas. Mission T-Bone is convinced that the Loco Syndicate are being monitored. At that point, Mike Toreno calls T-Bone and explains that he is in danger and needs assistance. T-Bone informs Carl and Jizzy that the van containing the drug shipment has been stolen with Toreno still inside. Toreno informs T-Bone that his phone battery is running low, and he will provide directions until it runs out. Carl drives T-Bone to the locations given by Toreno, and finally locates the van at Easter Bay Airport. Guided by Toreno's now-working transponder, Carl and T-Bone locate the van and rescue Toreno from the Da Nang Boys. Toreno exits the van and, not knowing Carl, holds him at gunpoint, though stands down when T-Bone explains who he is. Toreno explains that the police will be searching for the van and they must destroy the van with the shipment inside, despite T-Bone's reluctance to do so. Carl destroys the van and drives Toreno and T-Bone away from the airport. After losing the police, Carl drives Toreno and T-Bone back to Jizzy's club. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get inside the car *Drive to the building site near Doherty Garage *Drive to the port *Drive to the airport *Use the signal to find the van *Kill those goons *Destroy the van *Take Toreno away from the burning van before the police arrive *Lose the heat! Get to the Pay 'n' Spray *Get back to The Pleasure Domes Glitch *If the player is using the "Never Wanted" cheat, the mission will not continue once the player passes the red marker at the airport. To fix this, leave the vehicle and run away from it until the game instructs the player to return, at which point the mission will continue as normal. *Sometimes, the damage meter will not fill up even if the player repeatedly crashes. To fix this glitch, load a saved game and attempt the mission again. *During the cutscene where Toreno exits the van, a second yellow van appears in the background next to the vehicle Carl drove to the airport, alongside a white limousine which the player can use as a getaway vehicle. *If the mission fails by getting Toreno killed after rescuing him and trying again from the last mission autosave, a glitch may occur, saying that Toreno is dead and fails the mission, despite the player not doing anything (mobile confirmed). Rewards *The reward for completing this mission is $7000 and an increase in Respect. The mission Outrider is also unlocked. Trivia *The song featured in the pre-mission cutscene is called "Loopzilla" by George Clinton, which can also be heard on Bounce FM. *In one of the dialogues after Mike orders Mendez to torch the van, there's a mistake in the script of the dialogue, T-Bone says "Hey chale, güero, we ain't torching nada!" while the subtitles read Charlie instead of Chale. "Chale" is a Mexican Spanish expression that can be roughly translated into English as Damn! *There is a dead guard and a dropped Desert Eagle in front of the airport gate when Carl and T-Bone enter the airport. *As said by Carl, the mission takes place a week after he arrives in San Fierro. Gallery MikeTorenomission-GTASA2.jpg|Mike Toreno after being released inside the van. Video Walkthroughs GTA San Andreas - Walkthrough - Mission 48 - Mike Toreno (HD)|Original Version GTA San Andreas - iPad Walkthrough - Mission 48 - Mike Toreno (HD)|Mobile Version GTA San Andreas Remastered - Mission 48 - Mike Toreno (Xbox 360 PS3)|Remastered Version Navigation }} de:Mike Toreno (Mission) es:Mike Toreno (misión) fr:Mike Toreno (mission) pl:Mike Toreno (misja) pt:Mike Toreno (missão) ru:Mike Toreno (миссия) Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas Category:Missions